rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 105 - Surprise!
this page needs to be proofread Summary The party head out to the warehouses, navigating the ultra-competent guards for a glimpse into the shadows, where they spy something new and something very familiar... Synopsis The party is in the admin building at Crank Industries. All of the party is now visible, having searched the entire building. They’ve still got most of the night to investigate the rest of the complex, but the guards have been alerted that something is up. They plan to go and check out the rest of the warehouses and see what’s in them. Grizzop looks out the window to check and watches as one of the guards on patrol is heading toward one of the warehouses. He can see the front gate, with four people manning it, and then the one guard mentioned above, but that’s it. The coast seems to be clear. They go out the back door; Sasha gives her cloak to Azu, so she’ll be able to sneak better, and they all head to the warehouse furthest from the exit. They make it to the far end warehouse - warehouse nine. All of the warehouses are quite large - similar to aircraft hangers. There are 13, with 12 of them sitting in a clock format and the 13th off in a corner. At the front, there’s a huge door, which has a mini door built into it. Around the side, there’s a small entrance, with a set of stairs leading up to another entrance above. All of the guards they’ve seen have been going in the lower side entrance, so they decide to follow their lead and check out those entrances as well. They go to the same entrance on this warehouse, and it’s locked - not for long, though, as Sasha unlocks it with her tools. She notices that it’s an unnecessarily good lock for a warehouse. They carefully open the door, and the trap goes off. A large number of bells inside the warehouse start ringing. They immediately start running; Sasha points to a warehouse opposite, Hamid tells Azu to give Sasha the cloak back, and then they book it as Hamid casts invisibility on himself, Grizzop, and Azu. They head to the warehouse that would be at number three on a clock. They see the guard who was in the other warehouse sprinting toward the one where the alarm went off. Every guard apart from two at the entrance, along with four dogs, are also running toward that warehouse, just missing the four of them. They see one of the people at the main entrance start sprinting down the street, toward the city of Damascus. Azu says that they might be scared, but Grizzop says that its still weird; he looks over and it’s the guard who was a bit rubbish earlier, so he concedes that he was definitely scared. The party pauses in the shadow of warehouse 3; they’re not staying together, they’re spreading out, so Hamid won’t be able to cast a fireball on them. Sasha says that they need to work out what’s going on in the warehouses, and that they’ll probably need to fight their way out. Grizzop says that they need to determine whether what’s going on here is justified by murder, and Sasha agrees, pretending that that’s definitely what she meant. Hamid says that he’s pretty sure that whatever is going on here, it has to be criminal and immoral. The alarms are still going off, and a pair of guards are going in the warehouse while a pair remains outside. Sasha unlocks the door again and then checks for traps this time. It isn’t a complex trap, but it’s incredibly well made and incredibly sensitive. It’s a mechanical pressure trap; the second that the door is opened, and the second that pressure is too wrong outside the door, the alarms go off. She points exactly at where they need to step. Inside the warehouse, they realize that they will be a metal cage, with a grille door on the other side that’s locked. The cage is only built for one person. Past the cage, the warehouse is dark. Inside the cage, there’s a shutter system with a trough full of meat beside the cage. Sasha says that someone with dark vision needs to go in and look, so Azu squeezes in and looks. There are row upon row upon row of these metal statues, built a little bit larger than an average human would be, roughly 10 foot tall; it stretches on throughout the entire warehouse, as far as she can see. They seem to be really well made. Azu comes back out and relays what she say, and Hamid and Sasha immediately recognize the description as being similar to the simulacrum. Sasha can hear something moving around in the warehouse, something big. Sasha tells Grizzop to come in with her, and he explains that there’s a bunch of metal soldiers lined up in rows, about 10 foot tall. The difference between these robots and the simulacrum is that the robots don’t have the precious metals and stones that the simulacrum had. It’s only adamantine. Grizzop gets a knife out and taps on the cage really lightly. The movement stops, and Grizzop does it again; they hear the movement start moving toward the cage. He tells Sasha to get out because he has darkvision and can hear it stalking toward them. Sasha gets out; Grizzop sees a pair of cat’s eyes blinking at him in the darkness, and then next to them a pair of goats eyes, and then glowing orange eyes, all staring at him. It starts approaching the cage very slowly, and Grizzop realizes its a chimaera. Chimaera are incredibly dangerous, inherently evil, and have a breath weapon - either lighting, fire, etc. Grizzop hops out of the room and closes the door, explaining that it’s a chimaera. He says that they should probably leave know that they know what’s here. Meanwhile, the alarms have stopped and the guards are spreading out to search the rest of the complex away from that warehouse. Sasha suggests that they fireball their way out the front, but Grizzop suggests that they just cut a hole in the fence and slip out that way, or climb over. Hamid says that the guards already know that someone is here but they don’t know who. Grizzop says that they could probably just kill them, but Sasha says that sneaking out is easier. Hamid says that they need to figure out a way to destroy the complex somehow, but they probably can’t do it now. Azu says that they should leave and discuss later, and they all agree to head out the front. Sasha plans to sneak in and slit as many throats as she can and then they can follow behind. She makes it past all of the guards in the compound; one slips into the admin building, notices the tied-up guard, and then the rest of the searching guards run into the administration building from different entrances. There are still four on the front gates, facing toward the administration. A bird lands on the guard house and they turn for a moment, catching Sasha, but they don’t immediately react. Hamid casts fireball; all of the guards take 13 damage each. All of them are prone, but none of them are on fire, and the party enters combat. Quotes Dice rolls and Mechanics Everyone makes a stealth check: Grizzop gets 19, Sasha gets 17, Azu gets 18, Hamid gets 19 Sasha rolls a disable device check: 29 Everyone makes a stealth check: Grizzop’s isn’t said, Sasha gets 29, Azu gets 23, Hamid’s isn’t said Sasha rolls a disable device check: 21 Sasha rolls another disable device check: 25 Everyone makes a stealth check: Grizzop gets 16, Sasha gets 21, Azu gets 13, Hamid gets 16 Grizzop makes a knowledge nature: 22 Sasha makes a stealth check: 35 Everyone sans Sasha makes a stealth check: Grizzop gets 28, Azu gets 10, Hamid gets 17 Combat Breakdown Initiative: Grizzop gets 10, Azu gets 17, Sasha gets 22, Hamid gets 15 Sasha throws a bomb at the guards and successfully hits on a 24. She deals 15 damage on the center guard, killing them, and 3 splash damage to the rest and the dogs. Azu readies an action to attack an enemy who comes running at her. Hamid casts fireball on the remaining gate guards, and deals 25 damage. All the guards and dogs are killed in the blast. Grizzop readies an action; the first individual to leave the admin building will get shot. Someone comes out of the admin building; Grizzop’s readied action goes off; he rolls a nat 20 and confirms the crit with a 25 on the first attack, and then rolls 13 on the second, missing. He deals 9 damage on the first attack. Six dogs start running out the front of the house, charging toward the party. Sasha throws a tanglefoot bag at the dogs, and rolls a 22 to hit. She hits two of the dogs. Azu starts running toward the entrance. Hamid casts sleep on the untangled dogs - two of them drop, fast asleep. The dogs finally make it to them and attack Sasha; one of them hits, dealing 3 damage. An alarm goes off in the admin building, ringing throughout the complex. Grizzop takes one shot at each of the two dogs. He rolls a 24 and a 12, hitting on the first only and dealing 2 damage. Sasha stabs the dog that’s biting her, rolling a nat 1 on the attack, missing. Plot Notes Category:Season 3 Category:Episode